blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
Many deities are worshiped by the Peoples of Sanctuary Peoples of Azeroth and Protoss of Aiur. The following is a list of known deities of various faiths and peoples: List of Deities Originators *Anu, God of Good Order Life Creation and Light (the first being, destruction led to the birth of Creation and the High Heavens) *Tathamet, God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disorder Darkness and Seven Heads (the second being, destruction led to the birth of Creation and the Burning Hells) Askari Pantheon *Athulua (Prime Deity, rules over the seasons and weather) *Hefaetrus (Lesser Deity, God of Fire and Rebirth) *Karcheus (Lesser Deity, known as "the Watcher") *Kethryes (Prime Deity, Consort of Athulua, co-rules with her) *Lycander (Originator Deity, actually an angel, lover of Philios) *Philios (Originator Deity, actually a nephalem, lover of Lycander) *Zerae (Lesser Deity, Goddess of Vengeance and Storms, bride of Hefaetrus) Ancients' Pantheon These trio of spirits are nephalem and the patron gods of the s. *Bul-Kathos *Korlic *Madawc *Talic Shaptev Pantheon *Andariel, Goddess of Anguish Inquisition and Torture *Auriel, Goddess of Hope Love Compassion Life and Freedom *Azmodan, God of Sin and God of Vices *Baal, God of Destruction Chaos and Murder *Belial, God of Lies and God of Deception and Deceit *Bholen, God of Sloth *Cydaea, Goddess of Lust and Pain *Diablo, God of Terror Chaos and Fear *Duriel, God of Pain Inquisition and Torture *Ghom, God of Gluttony *God of the Forest (name unknown) *Greed, Goddess of Greed *Imperius, God of Valor Courage War and Righteous Fury *Inarius, God of Life Creation Conviction and Vanity *Inna, Goddess of the Sky *Itherael, God of Fate Destiny Balance and Knowledge *Izual, God of Ice Frost and Snow *Lilith, Goddess of Misery *Lord of Greed, God of Greed *Lord of Pride, God of Pride *Lord of Sloth, God of Sloth *Malthael, God of Wisdom Redemption Dignity Inpededence Creativity Mystery and Magic/God of Death and Oblivion *Mephisto, God of Hatred and Hate *Rakanoth, God of Despair *Snitchley, God of Greed *Tyrael, God of Justice Retribution Judgment/Judgement Righteousness and Law/God of Wisdom Redemption Dignity Indepedence Creativity Mystery and Magic *Urzael, God of Fire Flame Heat and Warmth *Vidian, God of Envy *Yaerius, God of Light *Ymil, God of the Rivers *Ytar, God of the Sun and Fire *Zaboul, God of Wrath *Zaim, God of the Mountains Xiansai Pantheon *Dirgest (Former God of Desire) *Liria (Former Goddess of the Second Moon) *Tong-Shi (the Father God of the Pantheon) *Zei (the Trickster God) Other *Adun, God of Good Order Life Creation and Light *Aggramar, God of Charge Strength Courage Good Order Life Creation and Light *Akali, Loa and God of Rhinos *Akunda, Loa and God of Storms and New Beginnings *Alarak, God of Ascension *Al'Akir, God of Wind and Air *Aldaris, God of Judgment *Alexstrasza, Goddess of Life Creation Hope Health Order Good Fire Light and Mercy *Allmother, (Vecin Patron Deity) *Aman'Thul, God of Time Fate Judgment Good Order Life Creation and Light *Amon, God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disorder and Darkness *Archimonde, God of Evil Darkness and Corruption *Artanis, God of Justice and Charge *Azeroth, Goddess of Good Order Life Creation and Light *Bwonsamdi, Loa and God of Death and Graves *C'Thun, God of Madness Chaos and the Qiraji and God of Evil Death Shadows Destruction Disorder and Darkness along with G'huun N'Zoth Yogg-Saron and Y'Shaarj *Dimensius, God of Evil *Elortha no Shadra, Loa and Goddess of Spiders *Elune, Goddess of Good Order Life Creation and Light *Eonar, Goddess of Good Order Life Creation Hope Light Health Nature and Mercy *Eraka no Kimbul, Loa and God of Tigers Beasts and Cats *Fenix, God of War *Galakrond, God of Evil and Darkness *G'huun, Loa and God of Blood and God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disorder and Darkness along with C'Thun N'Zoth Yogg-Saron and Y'Shaarj *Giyua, (Umbaru Deity) *Golganneth, God of the Sky Good Order Life Creation Light and the Ocean *Gonk, Loa and God of the Pack the Hunt and Shapes *Gral, Loa and God of the Sea *Gul'dan, God of Darkness *Hakkar the Houndmaster, God of Evil *Hakkar the Soulflayer, Loa and God of Blood *Har'koa, Loa and God of Snow Leopards *Hir'eek, Loa and God of the Midnight Sky *Jani, Loa and God of Scavengers Thieves Garbage and Minions *Kalecgos, God of Magic Wisdom Mana Ice Lores Knowledge Mysteries Foresight Innovation Logic Afterlife Order and Good *Kantwirt, the Ancient God of Thieves *Karax, God of Work *Kazzak the Supreme, God of Evil *Khaz'goroth, God of Good Order Life Creation Light Fire Earth Deep Renewal and Forge *Kil'jaeden, God of Evil Darkness Fire Deception Deceit and Corruption *Lord Death, God of Death (Supposed Personification of death) *Ma'lash, God of Ascension and Evil *Malygos, God of Magic Wisdom Ice Mana Lores Knowledge Secrets Mysteries Foresight Innovation Logic Afterlife Order and Good/Chaos and Evil *Mam'toth, Loa and God of Mammoths *Mannoroth, God of Evil *Mephistroth, God of Evil *Mother Shahraz, Goddess of Evil *Deathwing/Neltharion, God of Earth Protection Deep Renewal Order Good and Fire/God of Death Destruction Hatred Chaos Disorder Shadows Darkness Evil and Fire *Neptulon, God of Water Waves Oceans Tides and Fluids *Norgannon, God of Magic Mana Lores Wisdom Knowledge Secrets Mysteries Foresight Innovation Logic Afterlife Good Order Life Creation and Light *Nozdormu, God of Time Good Order Lightning Fate and Judgment *N'Zoth, God of Madness Nightmares Corruption and the Deep and God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disorder and Darkness along with C'Thun G'huun Yogg-Saron and Y'Shaarj *Pa'ku, Loa and God of the Winds *Quetz'lun, Loa and God of Wind Serpents *Ragnaros. God of Fire Flame Heat and Warmth *Raszagal, Goddess of Shadows *Rezan, Loa and God of Kings Queens and the Hunt *Rhunok, Loa and God of the North *Samedi, Loa and God of Storms *Sargeras, God of Good Order Life Creation and Light/God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disorder and Darkness *Sha of Anger, God of Anger *Sha of Despair, God of Despair *Sha of Doubt, God of Doubt *Sha of Fear, God of Fear and Terror *Sha of Hatred, God of Hatred and Hate *Sha of Pride, God of Pride *Sha of Violence, God of Violence *Sseratus, Loa and God of Snakes *Talandar, God of Purification *Tassadar, God of Life Justice and Khala *Tharon'ja, Loa and God of Wind Serpents *The Lich King, God of Terror Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disorder and Darkness *The Wickerman (Bogan Deity) *Therazane, Goddess of Earth *Trag'Oul (Sole Patron Deity of the Priests of Rathma) *The Yellow God (the Only Known Follower is Percepeus) *Tichondrius, God of Evil *Tynorvir, God of Light Good and Order *Ueetay no Mueh'zala, Loa and God of Death Graves Sleep and Time *Vorazun, Goddess of Shadows *Xavius, God of Evil and Nightmare *Yogg-Saron, God of Death and God of Evil Chaos Shadows Destruction Disorder and Darkness along with C'Thun G'huun N'Zoth and Y'Shaarj *Ysera, Goddess of Dreams Nature Health Anti-Magic Mind Good and Order *Y'Shaarj, God of Seven Heads and God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disorder and Darkness along with C'Thun G'huun N'Zoth and Yogg-Saron Trivia *It has been joked that "loot gods" exist in the setting.2015-04-10, SEASON 3 NOW LIVE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 References Category:Deities Category:Gods